Speech Making
by the unregistered wolf animagus
Summary: Harry and Draco are secretly in love, but accidentally fall asleep, and are found the following morning. Contains minor kissing, possible suggestive themes depending on how you look at it. This is is my first attempt at Drarry, so reviews would be gladly appreciated!


This is my first attempt at Drarry, so if you think that it's terrible, I apologise. This is a long-ish one shot as a test to see if this writer program works. I write for others to enjoy, so please rate so I can get better! No Copyright infringement intended. Please enjoy!

SPEECH MAKING

Harry blinked and looked around in a daze. It's still dark, he thought to himself, so I still get the pleasure of lying here for a while or so... his brain suddenly became cloudy as he inhaled the wondrous scent assaulting his senses. Mmmm, musky vanilla and a slight hint of cinnamon... Harry loved Draco's smell more than anything. And with that thought, he drifted into a deep sleep, filled with thoughts of the blonde boy lying beside him in the broom cupboard...

Draco felt Harry stir, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want the raven haired Gryffindor to leave him just yet. Then, just as his boyfriend's breathing was almost calm, he opened his eyes a crack. Draco just caught a glimpse of a brilliant emerald iris disappearing beneath his eyelids. His heart melted at this. This was why he loved Harry. Allowing the thought to consume him, Draco also melded back into the unconsciousness that was blissful sleep.

However, he had not checked what time it was. It was 08:46 AM. The Quidditch Match for the Cup was about to begin. And not only that, but more than one game would be played because due to a HORRIFIC food fight, every Team had been stripped of points, and the scores were tied with a record-breaking zero points on each team. And now neither the Slytherin or Gryffindor team could find their Seekers.

There was a rumble among the Gryffindor and Slytherin Teams as they rambled down to the broom cupboard to retrieve their brooms. Neither team was happy as they couldn't find their Seekers. At least they were not arguing anymore. Because the Captains had just opened the cupboard to two snoring Seekers, in opposing uniforms, curled up together. This was alarming. Harry and Draco?

"This is madness!" yelled the Slytherin captain, which drew the teachers like bugs to a light. And those that weren't already there got there in the next 30 seconds. Which included the Headmaster, and the Heads Of Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Harry awoke to sounds of general murmuring, but could still feel Draco's arms around him. He twitched. This caused the noise to get a LOT louder. Harry rolled over, ending up nose-to-nose with Draco. This time, the sounds confronting his ears were a huge lot louder. Wondering what was so interesting, Harry opened one eye at the same time as Draco. They smiled.

"Mornin', handsome", Harry mumbled, to which Draco replied, "Mornin' to you, my boy"

This time, the sounds went dead. The two turned as one only to get caught in the face by Colin Creevey's camera flash. This confused the two, and they just sat there, looking dazed, until someone told Colin to wait until they were fully awake. Harry's brain jolted awake instantly, and apparently, so did Draco's. He looked up to see the entire staff roster standing before them, and pretty much most of the school as well. The couple were in trouble, big time.

Harry and Draco were hurried out of the broom cupboard, but refused to let go of their hands. Although fully awake, they wouldn't let go, and were left to be as they were paraded around the corridors to get to Dumbledore's office. Just before they went in though, Professor McGonagall asked if they were both completely sane and well. To which Draco and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Just to test you, I would like you two to announce your "love" now." said a cold voice. It was Snape. Harry looked at his boyfriend. Draco grinned back at him, and said

"Well, it can hardly get worse can it?" and Harry just said plainly "No, so heck with this."

The pair grinned bigger than a peeled banana, and just like that, went towards each other, and started to snog.

"Are you kiddin' me?" said Professor Flitwick, as several of the portraits nearby fainted, and the entire audience fell into stunned silence.

"Oops, I think I blew the secret, Draco," purred Harry, faking sheepishness, and Draco simply said,

"I don't care, because I love you Harry."

That was the turning point. Now both McGonagall and Snape saw it a fit time to faint, and did so most willingly. Even more surprisingly though was the fact that Headmaster Professor Dumbledore was lost for words. Then came the final straw.

"That's great, Draco, because I love you back."

Then came the uproar of jeering, wolf whistles, and verbal abuse hurtling in from every direction. But the majority of the crowd was imitating Dumbledore, looking like fishes out of water. Draco and Harry swaggered off, leaving the stunned teachers to deal with the crowds.

THE NEXT DAY

Madame Pomfrey had her hands full, with almost half of the school's number out for the count due to shock, and a fair number of teachers were still struggling to accept what had occurred, so much so that McGonagall had to take a fair few potions to stop shivering, as did the potion maker, Snape.

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Harry and Draco were kissing again as the Headmaster walked around them, reducing Dumbledore to a gawping fish twice in as many days. Harry and Draco were now even more famous, but didn't care. The tipping point was when most of the school were gathered around the pair, asking awkward questions when Draco suddenly said

"Wait until my father hears about this..."

...and that sent Madame Pomfrey into her own hospital wing due to work overload, because the unlikely couple had single-handedly managed to put the school into shock.

Draco grinned at his boyfriend. They had broken the news, and the reaction was comical, and that was an understatement. Harry could do nothing but send back an even bigger grin. The pair loved publicity.

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
